


Deep Throat

by orphan_account



Category: Cupcakke (Musician) RPF, Cupcakke - freeform, cupcakke - Fandom
Genre: Abstract, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Cupcakke is a Sex Goddess, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Female rapper, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Loosely inspired by "Shrek is Love Shrek is Life", Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Reader has a Penis, Real Life Celebrities - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, blowjob, lovemaking, male reader - Freeform, puns, shrek is life, shrek is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cupcakke comes whenever you call her.Male Reader x Cupcakke





	Deep Throat

"Mouth wide open, mouth wide open, mouth wide open like I was at the dentist!"   
  
The delicate crooning of your favorite YouTube star fluttered from your alarm clock and into your ears, easing you into the waking world. You would never regret setting CupcakKe's masterpiece, "Mouth Wide Open," as your alarm clock.   
  
The work of art was an elegant and invigorating start to the day. Ever since you set it as your wake-up tune, it served as the toasted foam on top of the latte of life. And boy, had your life been the metaphorical equivalent of a bomb-ass coffee drink ever since CupcakKe strut her fabulous way into your life.   
  
You were a changed man ever since you heard your first CupcakKe song. Was it "Doggy Style" or "Spider Man Dick"? Which song popped your Slurper cherry?   
  
Either way, you and your willie were ready for the difficult days ahead. Thanks to CupcakKe, you were constantly as long and hard as your work days.   
  
Beating off became a metaphor: conquer the length and hardness of your work days through jerking at the altar of your dick. It was the perfect homage to your goddess CupcakKe.   
  
Sometimes you wanked off imagining that your beloved star was watching you from above, nodding in approval. Or would she lick her lips in appreciation? Your nipples puckered at the thought.   
  
Morning wood stood to attention, as it always did when you heard the voice of the seraphic singer. As she waxed poetic about her desire for man-meat, you indulged yourself in complete and utter fantasy.   
  
You closed your eyes and rubbed lube against your shaft, shivering at the cool and slick touch of the masturbatory jell. It was doughnut flavored, just how your Queen would like it. Your mind drifted to the outfit CupcakKe wore in her "Doggy Style" video, and you bit your lip in wanton lust.   
  
Oh, to be a doughnut in the straps of her black bodysuit! What you wouldn't give to rub against her thighs in a sticky caress and leave your powdered coating on her flesh.   
  
"Lick, lick, lick, lick," sang the siren. You sighed in joy and arousal. You stroked yourself to the rhythm of her song, giving yourself four hard, tight-gripped strokes that matched the urgency in her voice.   
  
"I wanna eat cho' dick," she crooned, and your hand rose and fell to the undulations of her voice. You ended by wrapping your hand around the tip of your dick and slithering your way down to the base, like a slow and sexy snake.   
  
"But I can't fuck up my nails, so Imma pick it up with chopsticks!"   
  
A loud and horny moan erupted from your throat as you shot gooey cum from your tip and all over your hands and forearms. You never made it past that line-- the mental image of CupcakKe kneeling before you, consuming your dick through the wooden embrace of chopsticks was too erotic for you to bear.   
  
I'm sorry for spilling my seed on my hands rather than on your perfect, creamy mocha skin, you thought.   
  
As it turns out, CupcakKe had powers beyond seduction and singing.   
  
"Never apologize for pleasing yourself," Cupcake said as she languidly rolled out from underneath your bed.   
  
Your mouth dropped open in shock. "It's you!" You cried. "The #1 dick sucker!"   
  
"You're god damn right!" CupcakKe laughed and twirled around, twisting and shaking her body around for your viewing pleasure. She then leaned over, and you got a full view of her leather bodysuit tightly cupping her juicy pussy lips.   
  
From between her legs, her face grinned at you like an upside-down jewel between two thick oak trees. She then slowly, sensually leaned upwards again, stroking her meaty jewels through her clothes. She stood to face you and caressed her body, gazing at you with heavy-lidded eyes.   
  
Her chubby, silken body was as tantalizing as a simmering sausage, fully cooked and ready to be transferred from the pan to the plate. You licked your lips and leaned towards the grinning chocolate goddess, ready for a big taste of her soft, juicy rocket pocket. Soon you would find out if her honey pot really tasted like pork chops and sour cream.   
  
"I'm going to write  a great song about this," she said with a stunning grin that sent butterflies into your stomach and down to your groin.   
  
"Why don't I just make you sing now?" You ask, the magic of her sudden appearance combining with your arousal to give you an unusually high level of confidence.   
  
She erupted in laughter at this and leaned over you, her soft hair brushing your cheeks. "How about we both sing?" She asked. Before you could think of a witty retort she moved so that her voluptuous butt was in your face. Your breath was taken away by the beautiful sight, but you had no time to speak before her beautiful lips wrapped around your johnson and sent you to the sugary sweet heaven that only a chick self-named Elizabitch could provide.   
  
Eager to give her as much joy as she gave you, you smacked your lips and tongue against her luscious beef curtains and went to town, like a pug at a jar of peanut butter. She screamed out in pleasure and continued her velvety oral assault on your bacon torpedo.   
  
The sex continued for hours. The two of you tried every position known to man, and even invented some of your own. You enjoyed every minute spent with the sexy, musical siren whose music and talent you had adored for months.    
  
Henceforth, you worshiped at the golden temple of her body. Your moans were your prayers, your licks were your alms, and every sound of pleasure you elicited from her was the equivalent of a faith-affirming miracle.   
  
When you were finally finished, she lay atop of you and you basked in the sweaty sensation of two loving bodies caressing one another after vigorous lovemaking. Finally, she licked your cheek, kissed your lips, and said, "It's time for me to go."   
  
"No, Cupcake, don't!" You cried out, but she ignored your pleas and moved to get up. You tried to stand up to stop her, but she had ridden your dick so well and elicited so many orgasms that you didn't have an ounce of energy left. As the saying goes, you had the soul sucked out of you--literally. While it felt great at the time, your afterglow gave way to agony at the thought of her leaving.    
  
"Don't fear," she told you, opening your closet and stepping in. "I'm only a chicken choke away." She roared with laughter, winked at you, and closed the closet door. Magical lines shone from the crack under the door, and you knew that she had teleported away to suck another dick. After all, you thought, she did have 2017 dicks to suck this year. Oh, if only she could suck you 2017 times.   
  
But you wouldn't push your luck. The love of your life had blessed you with a visit. You were a lucky man, you thought. You would never wish for anything else--   
  
HUMP ME! FUCK ME! DADDY BETTER MAKE ME COME, YOU BETTA...   
  
Your eyes flew open at the sound of your alarm clock going off. Panting and scared, you jerked from your position of slumber and sat upright in bed, looking around frantically.   
  
Was it all a dream? It felt...so real!   
  
Full of energy from a full night's rest, you jumped to your feet and ran towards the closet. Dismay tightened your throat and you fought back tears to see that CupcakKe wasn't there. Your bed  was empty, like it always was.   
  
Tears threatened to spill from your eyes. You breathed in deeply to calm yourself when a soft aroma tingled your nostrils. Was that... a doughnut? Where was the smell coming from?   
  
You looked around, dazed and confused, sniffing to find the source. You bent over and looked under your bed to find a powdered doughnut and a napkin with a cherry-red lipstick stain in the shape of a kiss.    
  
Your heart filled with joy at the magical sign of love from your goddess. You sensually licked the doughnut and slid back into bed, fantasizing that the gift was your queen's decadent clam for you to dine upon. The hand not holding the doughnut drifted down to your boxers and fingers tightly enclosed your alarm cock.   
  
Today was going to be a great day.


End file.
